Typeandkey
On this green earth there are many whispers of legends about great creatures and beings that walk the fringes of societal probability. On a cool autumn evening in the overcast twilight, if a person were to look up at just the right moment they might see a jovial face smiling down at them. Regarding them with the same attention and intention of a great bird watching the gazelle dance below. For those lucky few, they have been blessed beyond measure. This is Typeandkey. History “In the beginning there was nothing. Then there were lots of things. Then there was Type.” After the event of the great Typening in which he was spat out of the sun like a jawbreaker he wandered the earth. Traveling the lands he searched for the ideal place to settle. The legends say that for his new home he would stand for nothing less than the most whimsical of berths. After decades of searching there was a chance encounter. On a lone mountaintop sat the encampment of a tribe called Brotaku. Their numbers were few and their outlook was grim. Winter was coming and their stores of food were nearly depleted. Late one night at the behest of their chief Cmr the Brotaku tribe gathered around a bonfire made with the last of their wood to pray to the gods. The smoke spiraled into the clouds above, and what the Brotaku saw next made them drop to their knees in tearful wonderment. Typeandkey had heard their desperate pleas and descended from the heavens to offer aid. While Type’s actual contributions to the Brotaku are negligible and foggy at best, scholars agree that all of humanity’s accomplishments throughout history have lead up to that moment. Ever since that day Type has watched above in the clouds gazing at the world below with a semi-friendly and almost-loving smile. Personality And Style “There is very little that can be said about Type that has not already been said at length, in great detail, and even greater exaggeration by himself.” Surly, Sarcastic, cynically optimistic, and with a self-proclaimed “dry wit” there is nothing he won’t make fun of. In the few videos he has been present for he has mocked the video’s source material, his co-commentators, the video itself, the audience, and even himself. He has also taken a special interest in teasing Brotaku members Sarge and Reece. These individuals have pointed out that said teasing/potshots at their expense are unfair and undeserved. Type has maintained that he does this BECAUSE it is unfair and undeserved thus adding to the joke. This is for, if no one else, his own amusement. Type has also suggested the use of gimmicks in several videos. This ranges from pretending to be high-class gentlemen, to pretending to be each other, to even the absence of himself for the sake of a cheap joke at the end of a video. He has also derailed several videos for the sake of silliness. This includes suggesting that Cmr release dinosaurs from their enclosures to watch them hunt down and eat park patrons and spending an entire let’s watch pretending to be a hardboiled cop, much to the amusement of his co-commentators. He has also coined the phrase “Reece ruins everything” and played a part in the creation of Dr. Kane. Type is even the kind of person who would vandalize his own wiki page. Temples Though few in number, there are places where the devout gather to worship and celebrate. Outsiders should take heed; the hooded monks that wander the halls are tremendously devout and will suffer no indignities. Such is the way of the order of Type. Trivia Did you Know: · The pumpkin is considered a berry · Despite its popular association, “Beam me up, Scotty” was never said in Star Trek · Dogs actually can see color · There is an extinct species of penguin called the Great Auk that could be found in the Artic (North Pole) · Strawberries aren’t actually berries · Ronald Reagan’s favorite tree was Sycamore Quotes/Catchphrases “Birdseed!” “This guy does look a little bit like Axe Cop.” “Reece ruins everything.” “Reece ruins editing.” “It’s time for a group harrumph!” “Maintainitonatize” “You’ve got the disco, son.” “He has very baggy skin.” “On this green earth there are many whispers of legends about…”